As is the case with hydraulic power steering systems, before a steering wheel is installed at the factory in an electric power steering (EPS) system, the center of the steering rack must be located. This ensures that the steering wheel angle to each side of the center is roughly equal, i.e., the wheels of the car can be turned substantially the same amount in the right-hand and left-hand turn directions. Currently, an external, powered rotary device is temporarily connected to the automotive vehicle during the manufacturing process and, more specifically, is connected to an input shaft of a steering column. The powered rotary device strokes the steering gearbox or rack to each side (or end) of the rack to find a total stroke, and then finds the center of the rack by identifying the middle between the ends. A mark is oftentimes made for subsequent, accurate installation of the steering wheel or, once the center is located, the steering column is held in place relative to the rack until the steering wheel is mounted and secured in position.
This known arrangement requires the factory to employ special equipment to center the gearbox rack. In addition to the capital costs associated with this specialized centering equipment, there are additional costs associated with maintenance of the specialized centering equipment. Further, this specialized centering equipment has manpower levels measured, for example, in terms of the time associated with the steering centering process. More specifically, there is an average total time associated with temporarily mounting the centering equipment to the automotive vehicle, operating or running the gearbox or rack centering equipment, and subsequently removing the centering equipment from the vehicle.
A need exists that reduces cost, assembly time, and meets or exceeds the associated conventional equipment and process for factory centering of the steering rack. There is also a need to mitigate a potential for pinching a person between a tire and the vehicle body during the centering process.